My Little Girl
by Yvonne Lawliet
Summary: Usagi y Misaki viven más o menos tranquilos hasta que una mañana una pequeña sorpresa se les aparece en la puerta de su casa. ¿Cómo reaccionaran ante esto? Una historia llena de humor... no siempre ser padres es fácil y menos para esta pareja pero el amor entre ellos y el pequeño ser los llevara a superar todas pruebas que se les pongan en el camino.
1. Chapter 1

**Contenido**

 **Contiene OoC.**

 **La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Junjou Romantica.**

 **Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.**

 **La historia se desarrolla después de la 3ra temporada.**

Capítulo 1: Un regalo en la puerta.

Misaki Takahashi, de 21 años, estaba preparando el desayuno. Su casero, Akihiko Usami (usualmente llamado Usagi-san), se encontraba durmiendo. Había tenido mucho trabajo en los últimos días. Apenas hace unas cuantas horas Aikawa había ido a recoger el manuscrito. Obviamente Usagi-san no se sentía con el ánimo de levantarse. Estaba muy cansado.

-¡Usagi, el desayuno está listo!- grito desde la cocina. El escritor no de muy buena gana se levantó y se sentó en la mesa a esperar a que Misaki le sirviera.

-Oye Usagi, creo que deberías tomar un descanso… y sobre todo entregar tus manuscritos a tiempo. Ya ves cómo se pone Aikawa. Yo también me pondría así. Eres muy irresponsable.- él estaba a punto de servir cuando Usagi lo tomó de la cadera y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-¡Usagi, suéltame!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero en cambio él siguió.

-Misaki, siempre quiero estará tu lado.-

-Deberías tener más cuidado con respecto a besarme. Esa vez por poco nos descubre mi hermano.-

-¿Y si nos descubriera que?-

-¿Cómo qué? Sería un grave problema. Ponte a pensar un poco más idiota.-

Usagi aventó a Misaki contra el sillón.

-Contrólate un poco.- le ordeno Misaki.

-Me debes muchas por ese mangaka.-

-Tus celos absurdos están presentes todo el tiempo. Eres insoportable.-

-Pero aun así me amas, ¿o me equivocó?-

Misaki se sonrojo un poco. No podía creer que con esas simples palabras le hiciera sentir un terremoto por todo su cuerpo. Le parecía tonto pero a la vez muy especial. Usagi coloco sus manos en la cabeza se Misaki despeinando un poco su cabello.

-Te amo Misaki.- susurro en su oído. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que aunque él quisiera no podría apartarse de Usagi porque algo especial los unía.

Misaki despertó de sus pensamientos al ver la hora.

-¡Ya es muy tarde! Debo irme o llegare tarde.- su tono era preocupado pero Usagi lo volvió a abrazar.

-Te voy a llevar.-

-No hace falta.-

-Lo sé, pero quiero acompañarte.-

-Es-está bien.- su respiración se hizo entrecortada. Lo amaba tanto aunque no lo aceptara libremente.

Misaki tomó su mochila y junto con Usagi se dirigieron a la puerta. Entonces los dos se quedaron perplejos al ver lo que había en el suelo en frente de su puerta: una hermosa bebe de ojos verdes y cabello rubio que los miraba con verdadera curiosidad.

-…-

-…-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Seguramente no tenía mucho tiempo allí sino hubiera llorado o Aikawa la hubiera visto. Entonces Misaki tomó una carta que estaba arriba de la pequeña. La abrió y la leyó detenidamente:

 _ **Espero que te responsabilices Akihiko. Esta hija es el producto de una relación que tuvimos hace tiempo. Espero que la sepas querer. Yo honestamente no puedo cuidarla. Sé que contigo estará mejor.**_

Atte. B.

-Usagi… ¿Con quién demonios tuviste una relación?- Misaki estaba histérico. Usagi le había traicionado.

-Misaki esta celoso.- dijo con un pequeño tono de burla en su voz.

-¡No es tiempo para hacer bromas!

-Yo no he tenido nada que ver con ninguna mujer. Al único que amo es a ti. Lo único que quien es darme a un bebe que ni siquiera es mío. Pero no les daré ese gusto.-

-¿Estás diciendo… que planeas dejar a este bebe aquí abandonado sin ayuda?-

-Tal vez.-

-Eres un monstruo.- Misaki cargó a la bebe y la llevó adentro de la casa. Recostó lentamente su cuerpo en el sillón.

-Misaki se te hace tarde.-

-¡No pienso dejar a esta criatura abandonada!-

-Serias buena madre… sin tan solo fueras mujer.-

-Deja de perturbarme y mejor ven a ayudarme.-

Usagi observo a la niña. Tenía cierto parecido a Misaki en sus ojos y la mirada al igual que él. Si su cabello fuera más grisáceo tal vez si podría ser la hija del producto del amor de Usagi y Misaki.

-Hoy no voy a ir a la universidad. Me quedare a cuidarla.-

-No deberías descuidar tus estudios. Solo hay que llevarla a un orfanatorio y ya.- Usagi era un despreocupado de lo peor.

-No me digas que estas celoso por una niña pequeña. Esto mismo pasó con mi sobrino. Nunca cambiaras Usagi.- la niña miro al escritor de una manera especial que él hizo un gesto de desagrado. No le gustaban mucho los niños pero por alguna extraña razón esa niña le producía unas extrañas sensaciones en el estómago, tal vez gastritis.

-Te dejo con tu nuevo juguete.- dijo Usagi antes de meterse nuevamente a su cuarto.

-¡Los bebes no son juguetes!-

Ahora ninguno de los dos sabía que pasaría con ese bebe. Había sido un regalo que se habían encontrado en la puerta. Un regalo que cambiaría sus vidas.

Nota de la Autora

Espero que les haya gustado… por favor no me tiren jitomatazos. Les juro que este fic va a estar muy tierno. ¿Cómo actuaran nuestros personajes al tener a una niña a su cuidado? No se lo pierdan en el próximo capítulo. Denle una oportunidad al fic plis. Besos a todos y todas. No se les olvide dejar su review para ver en que me equivoque o si pudiera cambiar algo. Recuerden que su opinión es muy importante.

Atte. Yvonne


	2. Un cariño creciente

Contenido

Contiene Ooc.

La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Junjou Romantica.

Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Los pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.

Capítulo 2: Un cariño creciente.

-¡Usagi, ven a ayudarme!- gritaba Misaki desde la cocina. Estaba hirviendo la leche para la pequeña niña.

-Ya has faltado dos días a la universidad… ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto?- dijo Usagi desde la puerta.

-Hasta que sea necesario. No pienso dejar a esta niña en un orfanatorio. He oído que esos lugares son muy malos. A mí ya casi me envían allí pero gracias a Takahiro estoy aquí sano y salvo. Es por eso que quiero hacer lo mismo con esta niña. Tal vez más adelante pueda conseguirle unos padres que la quieran pero por el momento es mi responsabilidad.- Usagi abrazó a Misaki por atrás haciendo que este se ruborizara.

-Eres muy tierno y adorable.-

-¡Te he dicho que no me digas así! A ningún hombre le gusta que le digan adorable.- de pronto el celular de Misaki comenzó a sonar. Lo tomo y respondió. Su mirada se fue haciendo deprimente. Colgó con un verdadero sentimiento de repulsión.

-¿Qué te pasa Misaki?-

-Me dijeron que si no me presento en este mismo momento al trabajo me despedirán. Además hoy es el examen semestral y tengo que ir obligatoriamente.- su mirada era cabizbaja.

-Pues entonces ve Misaki.-

-¡Entiende que no puedo! No voy a dejar a esta niña.-

-Si tanto te preocupa esa niña… yo la cuidare por ti.- Misaki se sorprendió. No creía que en verdad Usagi podría hacerlo.

-No hagas bromas.-

-No es broma. Yo cuidare a esa criatura rara.-

-Se llama bebe.- Misaki se quedó pensativo. –Ahora que me doy cuenta, no le hemos puesto nombre.-

-¿Y cómo quieres que se llame?- pregunto Usagi un poco irritado. Le molestaba que le prestara más atención a un bebe desconocido que a él.

-Podría llamarse…- Misaki miró el reloj y vio que ya era muy tarde. –Luego decidiremos eso. Tengo que irme. Cuidas bien a la bebe.- Misaki salió de la casa dejándolos solos.

Usagi cargó a la bebe examinándola. Sus ojos eran verdes, se parecían bastante a los de Misaki. Pero tenía esa mirada de Usagi, tan llena de melancolía. Ahora que se percataba, la bebe no había llorado desde que llegó. Decidió subirla a su recamara, donde tenía varios juguetes, tal vez con eso podía entretenerla un poco. Una vez allí la siguió observando como si de un ser extraño se tratara. Coloco su mano en la cabeza del bebe restregando su pelo. La textura de este le gusto; era muy sedoso. La niña lo miraba vagamente. Entonces Usagi al toco su frente. ¡Estaba ardiendo en temperatura! Ahora sabía porque casi la niña no interactuaba. Usagi tomó su celular y le marco a Aikawa.

-Hola Usami-sensei.-

-Aikawa, necesito que vengas. Es urgente.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Esta fiebre ya tiene días. Ha de tener una infección. Lo más seguro es que la lleves a un hospital para que ahí te digan lo que tiene. Yo te acompaño.-

Usagi no podía hablar. Solo movió su cabeza para decir que sí. El estado de la niña le preocupaba. Lucia enferma, sin ánimos de pelear por sobrevivir. Esta era la primera vez que Usagi se preocupaba por alguien más que no fuera Misaki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-La madre es unja irresponsable. Ni siquiera le daba de comer a la niña y para colmo te la deja a ti sin ser el padre.- decía Aikawa con verdadero enojo. Le habían dicho que tenía una deshidratación severa, y no solo eso, había contraído una pulmonía. Si no le bajaban la fiebre en una hora lo más posible era que moriría. Esto le preocupaba a Usagi. En un principio había dicho que no le importaba lo que pasara con la criatura pero ahora, después de tres días de convivir con ella, se había encariñado un poco. Tal vez hasta más. Un doctor salió con una sonrisa en los labios y dijo con suma alegría –Pudimos salvarle la vida a la pequeña. Ahora lo que recomiendo es que tengan muchos cuidados. Se notan que son una pareja con poca experiencia en estos casos.- ellos no podían creer lo que el doctor les había dicho, estaba insinuando que Aikawa y Usagi estaban casados.

-Doctor, no somos nada. Él es el padre. La madre no está disponible.- dijo Aikawa para no producir confusiones.

-Oh ya entiendo.-

-¡Usagi!- gritaba Misaki a lo lejos.

Usagi espero a que se acercara para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Y dices que contigo estaría bien la bebe… durante estos días ha tenido fiebre y no lo notabas.-

-¿Ehhh? Te recuerdo que no soy madre.-

-Pues tendrás que aprender a serlo porque nos quedaremos con ella.-

-¿Pero dijiste que no la querías? Hasta ya busque a unos padres perfectos.-

-Nos quedaremos con ella y es mi última palabra.- en el fondo Misaki estaba feliz porque al fin había aceptado a su hija. Bueno, al menos eso decía la carta. No pudo evitar una sonrisa grande.

-Creo que deberíamos desocupar una habitación y decorarla exclusivamente para ella.-

-Si.- contesto Usagi.

-Oye… ¿Y cómo se llamara?-

-Kokoro.- respondió el escritor.

-¿Kokoro? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque es el primer ser que atrapo mi corazón.-

¿Ehh? Pero dijiste que yo había atrapado tu corazón.- Misaki se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Pero tú de por si sabes que eres el dueño de mi corazón. Además recuerda que a mí me gusta escoger los nombres con mucho respeto.-Usagi entrelazo su mano con la de Misaki.

-Creo que ya es hora de que vayamos por Kokoro.- dijo Misaki antes de ponerse más rojo.

En verdad Kokoro iba a cambiar su vida por completo. Una sorpresa que había caído del cielo.

Nota de la Autora

Kokoro me pareció un nombre súper kawaii, es por eso que se lo puse. La niña está bien bonita. Ahora veremos cómo se comportan como padres nuestros personajes. De seguro de verán bien tiernos. Espero que sigan leyendo y no me tiren tomatazos. Recuerden que es OoC así que los personajes se pueden salir de su actitud real.

Agradecimientos

Usuyase Blood: No te preocupes. Agradezco mucho que me des tu apoyo con respecto a mi historia. No dejes de leer por favor.

Atte. Yolo


	3. Principio de una historia

**Contenido**

 **Contiene OoC.**

 **La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Junjou Romatica.**

 **Disclamier: Junjou Romantica ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Los pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.**

Capítulo 4:

-¡Usagi!- gritaba Misaki desde la habitación de Kokoro. Ya tenía un mes desde que la niña había sido abandonada en la puerta de su casa. -¡Usagi, despierta y ayúdame con la niña!- Misaki estaba colérico. No podía abarcar con el aseo, con la universidad y menos quedarse al cuidado de un bebe.

-¿Qué quieres Misaki?- Usagi tenía unas enormes ojeras porque no había dormido bien en los últimos días.

-Necesito que te quedes con Kokoro mientras yo voy a comprar algo para la comida.- Misaki dejo encima de la cama a la niña, tomó su mochila y se fue.

Usagi lentamente se acercó a la niña y la vio por un largo rato. A pesar de haber convivido más con ella se le seguía haciendo un ser extraño y en partes raro. Toco su estómago haciendo que la bebe se riera.

-¿No me vas a quitar el amor de Misaki?- pregunto esperando recibir una respuesta pero era algo ilógico porque no podía hablar. –Supongo que no.- suspiro y se acostó junto a ella viéndola respirar. Sus ojos verdes le recordaban tanto a Misaki. Entonces la fue abrazando hasta quedarse profundamente dormido con Kokoro entre sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Así que se va a los Estados Unidos?- preguntó Misaki a Ijuuin, el mangaka que estaba tras él.

-Es solo por una oferta de trabajo. Aproximadamente debo permanecer cinco años allá porque no solo voy a ir a Estados Unidos sino a otros países de Latinoamérica.-

-Espero que tenga suerte, siempre lo recordare.- dijo con un poco de tristeza.

-Pero… si me pides quedarme cancelare todo con tal de estar a tu lado.- dijo muy cerca del oído de Misaki.

-N-no… tiene que hacer su trabajo… por mí no se preocupes… estaré bien… usted váyase tranquilo.- tartamudeaba con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-Te extrañare mucho Misaki y soy capaz de esperarte. Espero que tú también sepas esperarme.- dijo antes de subirse a un elegante carro.

- _Eso estuvo cerca. Si Usagi se enterara estallaría todo Japón_.- pensó Misaki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misaki entro a la casa, dejo las bolsas en el suelo y subió al cuarto de Kokoro. Casi se infarta al ver esa escena tan conmovedora: Misaki estaba durmiendo y tenía en sus brazos a la bebe. Usagi poco a poco abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Misaki?- pregunto con verdadero interés.

-Es que jamás pensé encontrarte así.-

-No me digas que estas celoso por encariñarme con mi hija.-

-¿Hija?- su tono era de profunda confusión. –Pensé que solo nos quedaríamos con ella.-

-Exactamente, pero si nos queremos quedar con ella debe tener un apellido y tendrá el mío. Además es un ser tan tierno.- Misaki frunció el ceño. –Pero no te preocupes, tú serás su mamá.-

-¡Soy hombre!-

-Entonces serás el segundo padre.- Usagi sonrió y Misaki se tranquilizó. Siempre quería verlo sonreír. Entonces Usagi tomó a Misaki de la cadera y lo beso. Kokoro los veía con extrañeza. En verdad iba ser difícil acoplarse a ese tipo de familia. Pero después de la tempestad viene la calma.

Nota de la Autora

Hola a todos mis amores. Espero que el capítulo les haya encantado. A partir de ahora los capítulos serán un poco más extensos. Las cosas se tornaran un poco más dramáticas y melosas pero espero que me acompañen en este fic. Nos vemos. Besos a todos.

Agradecimientos

Sakura-mayen: Gracias… me halagan tus comentarios. Espero que sigas leyendo y apoyándome en esta historia.

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: Bueno como explique en el primer capítulo esa niña se la dejaron abandonada a Misaki y a Usagi y nadie sabe quién es la madre. Espero que sigas leyendo.

Usuyase Blood: Gracias por comentar y darme muchos ánimos. Espero que me des mucho tu apoyo y agradezco por ser tu primer review el que me ayudara a continuar.

Atte. Yvonne


	4. El tiempo pasá rapidamente

**Contenido**

 **Contiene OoC.**

 **La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Junjou Romatica.**

 **Disclamier: Junjou Romantica ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Los pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.**

Capítulo 4: El tiempo pasa rápidamente.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que Kokoro existía en la vida de Misaki y Usagi. Cinco hermosos años para la pareja que estaba muy feliz con ella. Aunque en un principio no la aceptaban terminaron amándola más que a su propia vida. Aquella bebe de hermosos ojos verdes se había trasformado en una niña muy educada y culta, pero al igual traviesa y juguetona.

-Kokoro sujeta bien mi mano.- dijo Misaki quien ya había terminado su carrera universitaria y trabajaba como editor. La pequeña solo asintió.

Cruzaron la calle rápidamente mientras que Kokoro comenzaba a preguntar a Misaki –Oye papá Misaki… ¿Cómo conociste a papá Usagi?- Misaki tragó pesado con esta pregunta. Jamás pensó que su pequeña le cuestionaría este tipo de cosas a esta edad. Por supuesto que le darían una respuesta a su relación pero cuando ella tuviera un poco más de compresión.

-Pues… tu papá comenzó a darme clases para entrar a la universidad. Lo conocí porque era amigo de tu tío y pues con el tiempo me enamoré de él.- mientras decía esto las mejillas de Misaki se enrojecían. Era extraño hablar de eso y le causaba un poco de incomodidad.

-¡Que hermoso papá Misaki! Es como si su historia fuera sacada de un cuento de hadas.- dijo la niña llena de ternura.

-No es para tanto cariño. Nuestro amor es al igual que todos.-

-Claro que no porque a ninguna pareja la he visto besándose apasionadamente y acariciándose todo el cuerpo y diciéndose cosas hermosas y…-

-¡¿De dónde aprendiste esas palabras!?- pregunto Misaki alarmado.

-De los libros de papá Usagi.- desde que Kokoro había aprendido a leer había comenzado los problemas. Misaki tenía que esconder las novelas de BL de Usagi para que su hija no las leyera. Pero ese esfuerzo no había dado ningún resultado.

-Usagi… siempre complicándome las cosas. Kokoro, no quiero que leas ese tipo de libros. Estás aún muy pequeña.-

-Ya estoy lo suficientemente grande.- dijo mientras hacia algunos pucheros.

-Claro que no.- Misaki le dio un beso en la mejilla a su pequeña. –Aun le temes a la oscuridad.-

-Lo superare… solo necesito tiempo.- dijo Kokoro entusiasmada. En algunos aspectos se parecía tanto a Misaki. Pero en otros se parecía tanto a Usagi. A pesar de no ser su verdadera hija actuaba como si lo fuera.

-No te creo señorita.- después de decir esto, Misaki rio.

-Hola Misaki. Ya hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.-escucho que le hablaba una voz proveniente de atrás. Misaki volteo junto con Kokoro y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Era nada menos que Ijuuin.

-Si verdad…- dijo notablemente nervioso. Kokoro los miraba con una gran extrañeza.

-Esta debe ser tu hija. Ya veo que no supiste esperarme. Al menos me reconforta que terminaras con Akihito.- dijo el mangaka con una gran sonrisa en el rsotro.

-Eso… no es… exactamente lo que sucedió.- Misaki sentía que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento. Estaba en una situación de mucha presión.

-Hola, mi nombre es Kokoro y supongo que tú debes ser amigo de mi papá.- dijo con algo de picardía.

-Hola pequeña. Sí, soy una gran e íntimo amigo de tu papá.- dijo Ijuuin.

-Me caes muy bien.- dijo Kokoro mientras le sonreía.

-Tu hija es una linda niña muy bien comportada. Tal vez más adelante pueda darle clases de dibujo.- estaban hablando tan gustosamente los tres (Misaki no tanto, el solo prestaba atención a la conversación de la pequeña y del mangaka) cuando una auto plateado se estaciono en frente y bajo la ventanilla del lado del conductor.

-¡Papá Usagi!- grito Kokoro al ver que el conductor era nada menos que su papá. Corrió a abrazarlo soltando la mano de Misaki.

-Hola Kokoro. Pensé que estarían por aquí y vine a traerlos para que no caminaran hasta la casa.- dijo Usagi mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija quien estaba aferrada a su cintura.

-Usami… pensé que jamás volveríamos a vernos pero estaba completamente equivocado.- dijo Ijuuin al ver a Usagi. –Además ya perdí toda esperanza con Misaki al ver a esa hermosa criatura.- sin darse cuenta había despertado al monstruo de los celos. Usagi tomó de la mano a Misaki y lo subió al auto casi arrastras. También hizo que Kokoro subiera.

-Creo que las presentaciones serán para otra ocasión. Debemos de irnos.- sin dar más explicaciones Misaki arranco el auto y partieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Misaki… ¿Qué hacia ese mangaka platicando con Kokoro?- preguntó muy molesto Usagi.

-Pues solamente nos los encontramos por casualidad.- dijo Misaki muy asustado.

-¡Oye papá Usagi! Mira el oso que dibuje… se parece a Suzuki.- dijo la tierna niña frenando la discusión en la que sus padres se habían enfrascado.

-Está muy bonito mi amor.- dijo Usagi. –Sube a tu cuarto. Tengo que hablar a solas con tú papá unos momentos.- la niña solo asintió y se fue.

-Cálmate Usagi… no fue para tanto. Solo nos saludó y ya. No tienes que hacer un drama total por una cosa insignificante.- Misaki trataba de calmar a su pareja.

-Está bien pero quiero que evites todo contacto con él. Además si es posible cambia de empleo ya que el trabajara en la misma editorial en la que tu estas.-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ese trabajo me costó mucho y no voy a dejarlo fácilmente.- gritaba Misaki lleno de desesperación. –Hablando de trabajo, ya se me hace tarde para llegar al mío. Deje la comida lista para que tú y Kokoro coman.- Misaki salió corriendo del departamento.

-Misaki nunca se da cuenta del daño que me hace hablándole a otros hombres. Pero supongo que también debo de darle un suspiro. ¡Ya se! Aplastare nuevamente a aquel que intente acercarse a él y mi Kokoro.- pensaba Usagi mientras subía las escaleras para ir a ver a su hija. Al entrar a su cuarto se encontró con Kokoro leyendo un libro de los que él escribía. Ella al verlos rápidamente escondió el libro debajo de su almohada.

-Hola papa Usagi.- su voz era notablemente de alguien asustado.

-¿Qué escondiste debajo de la almohada?- pregunto con gran curiosidad.

-Nada papá Usagi.-

-Muéstramelo por favor…- rogó Usagi para que se lo enseñara. Al final lo hizo. Era una de sus novelas BL. Kokoro agacho la cabeza lista para recibir un regaño. En cambio su papá la abrazo fuertemente. -¿Por qué no me lo mostraste desde un principio?-

-Porque a papá Misaki no le gusta que lea ese tipo de cosas.-

-Bueno, es que para todo hay edad. No dudo que puedas leer esos libros pero seguramente hay cosas que no entiendes.-

-La verdad hay cosas que no entiendo. Pero como tú los escribiste trato de entenderlas.-

-No hace falta que leas mis libros para que demuestres el infinito amor que me tienes.-

-Oye papá Usagi… ¿Por qué papá Misaki y tú estaban peleando?- Usagi comprendió que había sido un error discutir. Solo hacían que Kokoro se preocupara sin necesidad alguna.

-A veces los padres tienen discusiones. Pero son pasajeras. No debes preocuparte mi amor.- dijo Usagi tranquilamente.

-Si papá Usagi.- entonces a Usami se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea.

-Oye Kokoro… ¿Te gustaría colaborar conmigo en un plan?-

-Si papá.- dijo totalmente emocionada.

-Una familia debe estar unida pero existen personas muy malas que intentan separarla. Hay un señor que intenta robarnos a tu papá Misaki. Quiere apoderarse de él y quitárnoslo. Por eso debemos evitarlo a toda costa. Ese señor es Ijuuin, el amigo de tu papá. Solo a ti te puedo confiar esto: debes evitar que tu papa se vaya son ese señor. Recuerda que él es parte de nuestra familiar.- Kokoro solo asintió con gran decisión. No iba a dejar que ninguna persona separara a sus padres.

-Este debe ser un secreto entre los dos… ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si papá Usagi. Te prometo que evitare que papá Misaki se vaya de nuestro lado.- y así fue como comenzó el pequeño plan diabólico de esos dos seres con tal de que Misaki no se enamorara del mangaka.

Nota de la Autora

¡Hola a todos! Ya hace mucho tiempo que no actualizó este FanFiction pero aquí les traigo este capítulo. Espero que sigan esta hermosa historia y les vaya gustando. También quiero aclarar que habrá Flashbacks e lo que ha sucedido en estos cinco años con Kokoro y sus padres. También creo que en este fic no habrá lemmon… Sorry! Espero que a pesar de eso sigan leyendo… muchos besos y adiós.

Agradecimientos

AkikawaMasamune: No, te adelanto que Kokoro lamentablemente no es hija de Usagi. Y tal vez en próximos capítulos aparezca la verdadera madre…

Guest: Gracias… espero que sigas leyendo.

Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley: Gracias… espero que sigas leyendo y comentando.

Atte. Yvonne


	5. Ejecutando el plan maestro

**Contenido**

 **Contiene OoC.**

 **La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Junjou Romantica.**

 **Disclamier: Junjou Romantica ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Los pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.**

 **Los flashbacks serán en cursiva y negrita: recuerden que en algunos capitulo habrán flashbacks sobre lo que paso durante los cinco años de vida de Kokoro.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Ejecutando el plan maestro.

 _ **Misaki no se sentía muy bien. Le había dado una gripe muy fuerte que lo tumbó en cama más de una semana. Misaki se había comprometido a hacerse cargo de Kokoro cuidándola mientras Usagi se encargaría de la administración del dinero. Pero es ese estado no podía hacerse cargo de la bebé. Poco a poco había aprendido lo que Kokoro necesitaba y su manera se había vuelto un buen padre. Pero Usagi era todo lo contrario, casi no se responsabilizaba por ella. Algunas veces actuaba con una indiferencia tan enorme.**_

 _ **-Usagi, esta vez tendrás que cuidar de Kokoro, me siento realmente mal.- dijo Misaki. En verdad se sentía morir.**_

 _ **-Esta bien.- respondió no de muy buena manera.**_

 _ **-Gracias Usagi. Ahora creo que dormiré un poco. Puedes encargar comida. ¡No vayas a cocinar nada!- advirtió Misaki. –Además procura que nada le falte a Kokoro.- Usagi solo asintió.**_

 _ **Usami salió de la habitación dejando a su pareja descansando. Entonces fue con la bebé que apenas tenía cuatro meses de vivir con ellos. Ella sin motivo alguno comenzó a llorar.**_

 _ **-Justo ahora tenías que llorar.- pensó fastidiado. Levanto a la criatura con sus dos manos e intentó ver la causa de su llanto. Poco a poco un olor le llegó a su nariz, un olor nauseabundo que hizo que el estómago de Usagi se revolviera. –Tenía que habérmelo imaginado.- dijo en voz alta.**_

 _ **Colocó a la bebé en la mesa y trato de cambiarle el pañal pero imposible, simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo. Kokoro no dejaba de llorar. Cada vez su llanto era más fuerte. La cabeza de Usagi estallaría en cualquier momento.**_

 _ **-Como odio a los bebes… ¿por qué no vendrán con un manual? Así sería mucho más fácil cuidarlos.- se decía así mismo. Entonces recordó aquella vez que Misaki cambio el pañal de su sobrino Mahiro. Lentamente fue haciendo los pasos que se le venían a la mente. Cuando menos se dio cuenta Kokoro ya estaba más que lista.**_

 _ **-Todos los niños son iguales. Solo espero que tú no me llames Unagi.- cargó a su hija y la llevó a su cuarto a que descansara. Cuidar a un bebé no era fácil y menos para una persona como Usagi. Pero tal vez con el tiempo se volvería un papá cariñoso. Tal vez…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

Después de planear la manera en que Kokoro evitaría que Misaki se fuera de su lado, bajaron a comer.

-Oye papá Usagi… ¿Por qué ese señor nos quiere quitar a mi papá Misaki?- preguntó la pequeña con una absoluta inocencia.

-Bueno, pues ese señor está enamorado de tu papá.- respondió sin más preámbulos. Él era así, al contrario Misaki tenía que dar muchos rodeos al principio.

-¿Enamorado?- cuestionó Kokoro sorprendida.

-Si mi amor, ese autor de manga está enamorado de tu papá. Por eso tenemos que evitar que Misaki le corresponda a sus enfermos sentimientos.- dijo mientras comía.

-¡Pues no lo voy a permitir!- la voz de Kokoro sonaba exaltada.

Sin previo aviso Misaki abrió la puerta de la casa y extrañado preguntó -¿Qué no vas a permitir Kokoro?-

Usagi sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Tal vez Misaki pudo escuchar de más y esta vez sí se enojaría con él por meterle ese tipo de ideas a su hija.

-Pues… estaba hablando que no permitiré que… que…- la niña parecía a punto de llorar. No se le ocurría nada.

Fue cuando Usagi le dio una ayudadita –No permitirá que le prohíbas leer las novelas de BL.- finalizo el escritor. Al menos de esta manera disminuía un poco el enojo.

-¡Usagi, te he dicho que no atrofies la mente de mi hija con tus cosas!- le grito Misaki desesperado. Por esas novelas Misaki estaba traumatizado.

-¡Vamos! No es para tanto.- dijo despreocupadamente.

-¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?! A Kokoro le están gustando esas cosas.- señaló los libros que estaban regados por el suelo. –Además intenta tener un poco más de orden en el hogar.-

-Sí, lo hare.- se dirigió a Kokoro –Oye cariño, vete a tu cuarto a dormir que ya es muy tarde.- la niña solo asintió. Después de que ya estuvo lo suficientemente alejada Usagi lanzo contra el sillón a Misaki.

-Oye… ¡Idiota! ¿Dónde estás tocando? ¡Suéltame Usagi! ¡Kokoro nos puede escuchar!-

-Con esos gritos que das cualquiera nos puede escuchar. Trata de contenerlos un poco.- dijo antes de besarlo. Definitivamente iba a ser una noche larga para Misaki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

Kokoro ya se encontraba en la mesa lista para desayunar. Estaba muy emocionada porque iría con su papá Misaki a comprar algunas cosas para la comida.

-Usagi es un flojo, ya es demasiado tarde y aun no se levanta.- mencionó Misaki bastante enojado. La niña no pudo evitar reír con el comentario de su papá.

-Oye papá… ¿Ayer que hiciste con papá Usagi en la noche?- preguntó con ojos quisquillosos. Misaki se quedó petrificado. No sabía que responder.

-Pues… dormir.- mintió.

-No es cierto.- el corazón de Misaki se paralizó –Ustedes dos estaban… ¡Viendo una película de terror!- Misaki al escuchar esto se tranquilizó un poco.

-¿Por qué dices que estábamos viendo una película de terror?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Por los gritos que estabas dando.- bueno, exactamente no eran gritos los que estaba dando Misaki pero se conformaba que su hija pensara eso y no otra cosa.

-Ah… apúrate cariño para que no podamos ir.-

-Si papá Misaki.- respondió la pequeña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

Estaban caminando alegremente por el centro comercial cuando de pronto una voz saludo a Misaki.

-Ijuuin.- dijo quedito Misaki. La niña se quedó seria. Recordó que ese hombre se quería quedar con su papá y era algo que no iba a permitir. Tenía que idear algo pronto para fugarse de ahí.

-Que gusto me da verlos.- mencionó el mangaka.

-A nosotros también.- dijo Misaki. Entonces fue cuando una idea brillante cruzó por la mente de Kokoro.

-Papá Misaki… quiero ir al baño.- dijo la niña con pujidos.

-Espérame tantito mi amor.-

-Es que ya no aguanto papá. Siento que se va a salir en cualquier momento. Quiero ir al baño.-

-Ijuuin creo que charlaremos en otra ocasión. Tengo que llevar a mi hija al baño. Con tu permiso.- dijo Misaki antes de irse con Kokoro de ahí. La llevo al baño más cercano que encontró y la niña entro. No hizo nada, solo se quedó quieta y calladita mientras pensaba que tenía que ayudar a Usagi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

-Ya llegamos.- dijo Misaki entrando al departamento con Kokoro.

-Qué bueno.- dijo Usagi feliz.

Kokoro corrió a los brazos de Usagi.

-Voy a preparar la comida. Juega un rato con ella por favor.- mencionó Misaki cansado. Había sido un día muy pesado para él.

Cuando los dos llegaron a la habitación la niña emocionada le dijo a su papá –Lo logre. No deje que ese señor se acercara a papá Misaki.-

-Muy bien Kokoro.- Usagi acaricio la cabeza de su hija despeinándola un poco. Ninguno de los dos quería que Misaki se fuera de su lado porque lo amaban mucho. Un diferente tipo de amor pero a fin de cuentas lo querían.

-¡Usagi, Kokoro! ¡Bajen ya a comer!- grito Misaki desde la cocina. Los dos diablillos bajaron. Si Misaki supiera estallaría todo Japón.

* * *

Nota de la Autora

Gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado mucho el flashback. Así será en algunos capitulo xD. Bueno, Kokoro es como una combinación de Misaki y Usagi. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado mucho y sigan apoyando a este fic. En verdad, ustedes me dan ánimos para seguir. Esta historia se eme ocurrió un día que estaba viendo una película mexicana llamada los reyes del volante (no es Yaoi pero pareciera xD) y esos personajes tienen una hija (los dos son hombres y la hija fue abandonada) es con los actores viruta y capulina. La idea del bebe la saque de ahí pero la historia es completamente diferente a esa. Para que no crean que hice plagio. Besos a todos y adiós. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Agradecimientos

AkikawaMasamune: Gracias por todos tus hermosos comentarios. Me alegro que te esté gustando la historia. Si, la verdad es cuestión de tiempo para que Misaki explote por esos dos xD.

Amai estrella de la Oscuridad: Pareciera que si es hija biológica de ellos pero para mala suerte no. Kokoro es tan tierna. Y si, pareciera que es una mezcla de las dos personalidades.

Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley: Si, el Yaoi es fascinante. Y la pequeña es una Little fujoshi. Y si, es muy lista Kokoro y muy decidida cuando se trata de pelear por lo suyo.

Black Rose: Awwwwwwww gracias por ese comentario tan lindo. Si son unos locos. Espero que sigas leyendo y comentando.

Atte. Yvonne


	6. Recuerdos de una Navidad

Contenido

Contiene OoC.

La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Junjou Romantica.

Disclamier: Junjou Romantica ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Los pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.

Los flashbacks serán en cursiva y negrita: recuerden que en algunos capitulo habrán flashbacks sobre lo que paso durante los cinco años de vida de Kokoro.

Capítulo 6: Recuerdos de una Navidad mágica.

 _ **Un año… un año desde que Kokoro había llegado a la vida de Misaki & Usagi. Tantas cosas habían pasado desde entonces. Era Diciembre, la época donde todo se volvía casi mágico que llegaba a un punto donde las familias se reunían & compartían momentos de su vida. Al principio el escritor no la aceptaba pero con el paso del tiempo se fue acostumbrando a ella. Esa iba a ser la primera Navidad a su lado. Misaki estaba muy emocionado. A él, por lo general, le encantaba esa fecha debido a que creía que era un lazo más para unir a la familia. En cambio, a Usagi, no le agradaba mucho la idea. Él prefería mantenerse alejado de todo ese bullicio. Pensaba que solo había consumismo en esos días.**_

 _ **-Usagi, ya que es la primera Navidad de Kokoro hay que hacer un intercambio de regalos.- dijo Misaki.**_

 _ **-¿Crees que una bebe se dé cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor?- pregunto sarcásticamente.**_

 _ **-¡No es solamente por ella sino también por nosotros!- las mejillas de Misaki comenzaron a tornarse de su típico color rojizo.**_

 _ **-Si tú lo quieres así lo haremos.- Usagi acarició la cabeza de Misaki despeinándola por completo.**_

 _ **-¡Deja mi cabello!- grito enojado.**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **Misaki entro a una tienda para ver que podría regalarle a Usagi & a Kokoro. Miró por un momento los artículos pero cuando vio el precio casi se desmaya. Eran demasiado caros. Aunque él ya estuviera trabajando no ganaba lo suficiente como para darse el lujo de comprar costosos regalos. Salió de ahí inmediatamente & se fue a otra tienda. Dos horas habían trascurrido & él no estaba satisfecho con ninguno de los artículos que había visto. Se sentía desesperado. Se le acababa el tiempo & no encontraba algo apropiado para ellos.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto Usagi tenía sus propios problemas cuidando a Kokoro. Regularmente a Misaki le tocaba ese trabajo pero esta vez la tuvo que dejar con él. Él ya tenía el regalo perfecto para Misaki (según Usagi) pero aún no tenía nada para Kokoro. Tenía que pensar muy bien lo que le iba a regalar a su pequeña. Prontamente una idea fantástica le cruzo por la mente. Seguramente a su pequeña le iban a fascinar los peluches así que le iba a regalar un Suzuki-san.**_

 _ **Misaki revisaba una & otra vez las tiendas. Nada le parecía apropiado para ellos…hasta que vio la sección de dulces. Recordó que a Usagi le encantaban esos dulces así que compro todos los que pudo & los envolvió. Ahora solo faltaba Kokoro. Recorrió el pasillo de ropa & diviso un hermoso vestido rosa. No pensó más e inmediatamente lo compró. Estaba seguro que sus regalos les encantarían.**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **Había llegado la mañana de Navidad & debajo del árbol habían cuatro cajas de regalo. Misaki levantó a Usagi a regañadientes. Él llevaba a Kokoro en brazos.**_

 _ **-¡Vamos a abrirlos Usagi!- grito Misaki emocionado.**_

 _ **-Esta bien.- él tomo su reglo & lo abrió poco a poco. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver los dulces… pero lo que más le fascino es que Misaki había pensado en él. –Muchas gracias.- le dijo & lo abrazo.**_

 _ **-¡Ahora abramos los de Kokoro!- tomaron los dos paquetes y vieron lo que contenía; un oso de peluche & un vestido. Kokoro sonrió a pesar que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.**_

 _ **-¡Ahora abriré el mío!- Misaki estaba muy entusiasmado. Abrió su regalo rápidamente pero su cara de asombro cambio repentinamente a enojo. Su regalo era una docena de novelas BL. -¡Idiota Usagi, yo no quería esto!-**_

 _ **A pesar de ese incidente se lo agradeció & tuvieron una bonita navidad… al menos eso quería pensar Misaki.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kokoro & Usagi bajaron cuando oyeron el llamado de Misaki. Se sentaron a la mesa y sin decirse nada comenzaron a comer. Los golpes de los palillos se escuchaban golpear contra los platos de vidrio. De pronto el teléfono de Usagi comenzó a sonar fuertemente interrumpiendo el momento de silencio en el que estaban. Él contesto. Tan solo fueron escasos segundos de conversación cuando colgó el teléfono.

-Misaki, voy a salir. Regresare más tarde.- dijo Usagi levantándose de la mesa.

-Si.- fue lo único que dijo. Tomo su suéter & le dio un beso en la frente a Kokoro y en la boca a Misaki. –Idiota, no hagas eso delante de la niña.- grito asustado. Kokoro solo rio de la actitud de sus padres. Usagi salió por la puerta & ellos dos se quedaron en el departamento.

-Oye papá Misaki… ¿Tu amas a papá Usagi?- pregunto Kokoro mientras jugaba con su comida. Él solo se tensó. No sabía que contestar a eso.

-La verdad…- hizo una pausa mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. –La verdad yo lo a…- un ruido de timbre interrumpió el momento en el que estaban. –Ve a abrir mi amor por favor.- ella obedeció.

Se dirigió a la puerta y con un poco de dificultad giro la perilla. Kokoro frunció el ceño cuando vio quien se encontraba del otro lado: el hombre que le quería robar el cariño de papá Misaki.

Nota de la Autora

Hola. Siento mucho el retraso de dos meses. Explicare mis razones: he tenido muchos proyectos de la escuela & demás actividades festivas por la Navidad. Además tengo un nuevo proyecto en mente. No sé si ya les he mencionado que quiero ser escritora, pues estoy haciendo una novela. Aún falta mucho para que sea un libro pero me emociona la idea. Eso no quiere decir que vaya a abandonarlos. Es más, hasta le voy a poner más empreño en este trabajo porque sé que ustedes me apoyan. También quería desearles una Feliz Navidad atrasada y un próspero Año Nuevo. Disfruten al máximo a sus familias. Abrásenlas mucho. Tratare de actualizar más seguido aunque no creo ya que también estoy con los exámenes de admisión a la prepa & pues hay que estudia para entrar a una. Aun así les mando muchos besitos para que no me extrañen. Aunque no lo crean yo si los extraño mucho. Nos vemos hasta la próxima.

Agradecimientos

Black Ross: si y mucho xD

AkikawaMasamune: ese dato no lo sabia. Gracias por informarme. Me haces muy feliz. Tus lindos comentarios siempre me levantan el ánimo. Espero que sigas leyendo & comentando.

Atte. Yvonne


	7. Desagradables sopresas

Contenido

Contiene OoC.

La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Junjou Romantica.

Disclamier: Junjou Romantica ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Los pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Desagradables sorpresas.

Kyo Ijuuin estaba parado tras el umbral de la puerta, con un perfecto traje oscuro. Kokoro lo veía con extrañeza y algo de enojo. No podía creer que aquel señor le quisiera robar el cariño de su padre.

-Hola Kokoro.- dijo el mangaka. -¿Y Misaki?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién llama a la puerta mi amor?- gritó el castaño desde la cocina a su pequeña hija.

-Es tu amigo.- gritó de igual manera Kokoro. Misaki se extrañó ya que no esperaba a nadie. Fue a la puerta y se sobresaltó de tal manera que casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando vio a Ijuuin en la puerta.

-Ehh...ehhh hola.- dijo con nerviosismo. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a saludarte.- entonces sin previo aviso tomó la mano de Misaki y este se sonrojo al máximo. Mientras Kokoro los veía con verdadero enojo. No iba a permitir que un extraño le robara el cariño de su padre. Aquel hombre no iba a destruir a su familia. Tenía que seguir al pie de la letra los planes de Usagi.

-Hola Kokoro, estas muy bonita.- dijo Ijuuin acariciándole es rostro pero esta se apartó rápidamente evitando así el contacto del mayor.

-Kokoro no seas maleducada. Saluda.- regaño Misaki a la pequeña. Esta de mala gana le dio la mano al mangaka. En su rostro se podía notar desprecio. No le caía bien ese sujeto.

-Hola señor.- dijo la niña.

-Hola hermosa.- después se dirigió a Misaki y le dijo –Tienes una hija preciosa.-

-Gracias.- dijo mientras se sonrojaba cada vez más. Sentía escalofríos de que Usagi lo encontrara con aquel sujeto. Las consecuencias iban a ser muy graves. Tenía ganas de decirle que se fuera pero por educación no lo hacía. Pero aun así, lo último que quería era tener problemas con Usagi. –Mi amor… ¿Puedes ir a tu cuarto a jugar? Yo tengo que hablar de algunas cosas con el señor.- la niña de mala manera asintió. No le parecía para nada seguro dejar a su papá en las garras de aquel tipo. Subió lentamente las escaleras mientras miraba de reojo como se sentaban en la sala. No podía hacer nada. Fue a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave.

Mientras tanto abajo Ijuuin y Misaki comenzaron a hablar.

-Se nota que quieres mucho a tu hija.- dijo el mangaka cruzando las piernas.

-No solo la quiero, la amo sobre todas las cosas. Desde que la tuve en mis brazos me encariñe con ella.- Misaki recordó una escena donde Kokoro aún era bebe y se volvió a sonrojar.

-Si no soy indiscreto… ¿Cómo consiguieron a la niña tú y Usami Akihiko?- preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

-Bueno, encontramos a Kokoro en el umbral de la puerta. Estaba desamparada. Solo venía con una nota dejándole todo el cargo a Usagi. Al principio nos costó mucho trabajo acoplarnos a la niña pero el tiempo se encargó de eso.-

-Así que…- se acomodó en el asiento para verlo fijamente a los ojos. – ¿La niña es producto de una aventura de Usami con una mujer?- la pregunta había dejado pasmado a Misaki. Solo una vez se había cuestionado eso pero lo había olvidado por completo. Usagi no sería capaz de engañarlo... ¿o sí?

-No, nada de eso. Tal vez era solo una mujer que se quería aprovechar de la fama de Usagi.- dijo tratando de evadir la pregunta.

-¿Tal vez? Así que no estás seguro.- volvió a decir Ijuuin.

-¡Mira la hora! Tengo que llevar a Kokoro al parque con sus amigas. Perdóname Ijuuin pero tengo un compromiso. Otro día hablaremos.- dijo con nervios y una tristeza notable.

-No te preocupes.- dijo y se despido besándole la mano a Misaki. Después de que se hubo ido llamo a Kokoro.

-¿Me hablabas papá Misaki?- pregunto la criatura.

-Si mi amor. Vamos ir al parque. Tengo que despejar mi mente.- dijo con una profunda tristeza.

-¿Despejar de que papá Misaki?- preguntó la niña extrañada.

-De nada cariño. Ahora toma tu suéter y vámonos.-

-Si.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kokoro iba de la mano con Misaki, caminando por la calle. Ella se dio cuenta de que él lucia pensativo.

- _¿Y si Usagi en verdad me engaño? ¿Qué tal si fue en una noche de copas? No lo puedo creer pero creo que en verdad él sí lo hizo. No, eso es imposible. Él me ha dicho muchas veces que me ama. No puede engañarme simplemente. Pero ¿Y si fue un momento de debilidad? Entonces Kokoro es en verdad hija de Usagi y producto de la aventura de este. Eso significaría que estaría cuidando a la hija de su amante.-_ pensaba Misaki mientras caminaba. Tenía ganas de llorar pero se contuvo. Lentamente dejo de oprimir la mano de Kokoro y la soltó. Ella se dio cuanta y trato de volver a sujetarla.

-No me sueltes papá.- dijo Kokoro en voz alta.

- _A pesar de lo que haya hecho Usagi, Kokoro será y seguirá siendo mi hija. No mi importa nada.-_ entonces Misaki la volvió a tomar de la mano y juntos caminaron hacia el parque. A pesar de todo Kokoro lo quería y mucho. Ella no tenía la culpa de los errores de sus padres.

-Te amo mucho mi amor.- dijo Misaki apegándola más a su cuerpo.

-Yo te amo más papá.- una sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de ambos y siguieron caminando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿A dónde fueron?- pregunto Usagi cuando vio que Misaki entraba al departamento junto a su hija.

-Fuimos al parque papá Usagi.- dijo Kokoro llena de emoción.

-Que bien pequeña. Ahora sube y báñate. En un rato subo y te leo un cuento.- dijo Usagi acariciándole el cabello. Ella solo asintió.

-¿Y cómo les fue?- le preguntó a Misaki.

-Bien.- contesto tajantemente.

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-Nada.- sus respuestas eran cortantes.

-Te noto cortante.-

-Ah.- fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-¿Esa va a ser toda tu respuesta?- la actitud de Misaki lo estaba desesperando.

-Aja. Ahora, si me permites voy a hacer de cenar.- se volteó y no le volvió a dirigir la palabra.

Entonces Usagi subió con su hija. Toco la puerta tres veces y a la cuarta vez esta abrió.

-Hola papá Usagi.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola mi amor. Tengo algo que preguntarte.- dijo mientras sentaba a Kokoro en sus piernas.

-¿Qué sucede papá?-

-¿No sabes porque tu papá está muy serio?-

-Con exactitud no lo sé. Pero se comporta así desde que el señor Ijuuin vino a visitarnos.-

-¿Ese mangaka vino a visitarlos?-

-Si papá. Yo tuve que venirme a mi cuarto porque así me lo ordeno papá Misaki. Por eso no pude oír de qué hablaron. Lo siento mucho, no pude evitarlo.- dijo mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de Usagi.

-No te preocupes mi amor.- le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió de ella.

Lentamente bajo las escaleras y casi al final se pudo percatar que Misaki estaba llorando mientras picaba zanahorias. Las partía con verdadero odio. De esa manera liberaba su frustración.

Usagi se acercó por detrás y lo abrazo. Misaki se sorprendió pero no se apartó de él. Quería sentir su calor. Quería sentirlo a él. No, él no sería capaz de engañarlo. Y entonces Usagi beso a Misaki. Solo de esta manera las lágrimas se detuvieron.

* * *

Hola. Acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Ya saben que Misaki se hace telarañas en la cabeza pensando cientos de cosas. Así es Misaki y no lo podemos evitar. Y para la próxima les tengo otro Flashback. En este no lo puse porque quería que se profundizara en Ijuuin. ¿Ya se enteraron que Nakamura le va a hacer su propia historia? Pues así es señores y señoras. Tendrá su propia historia. Tengo que admitir que él no me cae mal. Me cae muy bien y perdónenme si lo pongo como el malo en esta historia. Tal vez al paso de los capítulos las cosas cambien. Bueno, sin más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Atte. Yvonne


	8. Dudas & más dudas

Contenido

Contiene OoC.

La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Junjou Romantica.

Disclamier: Junjou Romantica ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Los pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.

Los flashbacks serán en cursiva y negrita: recuerden que en algunos capitulo habrán flashbacks sobre lo que paso durante los cinco años de vida de Kokoro.

Capítulo 8: Dudas & más dudas

 _ **Kokoro dibujaba un hermoso paisaje en el suelo. Sostenía sus crayones con una mano y con la otra dibujaba. Usagi solo la observaba. Su pequeña le simpatizaba. La amaba… a ella y a Misaki. Daba gracias al cielo por encontrar a la mejor familia del mundo. Aunque aún desconocían el paradero de la madre de Kokoro su amor crecía más y más por la pequeña. Él no comprendía la nota que habían dejado en la puerta del departamento hace ya tres años. Usagi sería incapaz de engañar a su novio. Lo amaba y de eso estaba seguro. Nunca lo cambiaría por nadie. Pero había veces que el castaño no pensaba así. Algunas veces la duda le entraba y no sabía cómo despejar su mente. Entonces tomaba una actitud exasperante con Usagi pero este lo calmaba demostrándole su infinito amor. Pero Misaki tenía más y más dudas. Desde que leyó aquella nota su corazón quedó parcialmente roto.**_

 _ **-Misaki ¿por qué piensas que yo te engañe?- preguntaba el escritor a su pequeño amante mientras sujetaba a Kokoro en brazos, claro que ella estaba dormida.**_

 _ **-Tienes que entenderme Usagi. Hay veces que me pongo celoso con tan solo pensar que pudiste estar con una mujer.- las mejillas se tornaban rojizas por las palabras que decía.**_

 _ **-Te amo.- susurró en su oído. El castaño lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos y se arrojó a sus brazos.**_

 _ **-Júrame que jamás me engañaste ni que me engañaras.- Misaki clavaba sus uñas en el cuerpo de Usagi. Este solo correspondía fuertemente al abrazo.**_

 _ **-Te lo juro Misaki.- dijo esto y lo beso. Kokoro comenzó a abrir sus ojos y vio que sus papás se estaban besando.**_

 _ **-Qué bonito… papá Usagi y papá Misaki se están besando.- dijo la pequeña y rio. Los dos voltearon al ver a su pequeña y la abrazaron. Misaki le dio un beso en la frente.**_

 _ **-Yo sé que tu jamás me engañarías.- dijo Misaki volviendo a besar a Usagi.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Usagi y Misaki se estaban besando. Este beso comenzó a tornarse agresivo y sediento de más. Usagi cargo el cuerpo de Misaki y lo coloco en la barra de la cocina. Siguió besándolo y lentamente bajo por su cuello dándole pequeños suspiros. Misaki tan solo cerraba sus ojos. La calurosa intensidad que sentía su cuerpo era muy satisfactoria. Pero entonces se le vino a la mente aquella maldita carta.

-Usa… Usagi… Kokoro nos… nos puede ver.- dijo con la voz entrecortada. Le faltaba la respiración y su cerebro no podía pensar con claridad. Pero Usagi no le hizo el menor caso. Acaricio la cadera de Misaki por debajo de su ropa. –Lo digo en serio.- dijo empujando a Usagi.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva?- preguntó un poco molesto Usagi por la actitud de su pareja.

-Es solo que no tengo ganas de hacerlo hoy. Además tenemos una hija a la cual cuidar.- se acomodó sus ropas y siguió picando las zanahorias.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué estabas llorando?- Misaki se quedó estático por esta pregunta. No le quería decir la verdadera razón de su llanto.

-Por nada.- dijo tajantemente.

-A mí no puedes engañar Misaki. Yo sé que paso algo y que tuvo que ver con la visita de ese mangaka.- Misaki estaba helado. Usagi no se tenía porque enterar. Bueno… ¿Y que más daba si se enteraba? Él podía invitar a sus amigos. Hacia lo que se le daba la gana.

-No pasó nada con él. Pero claro, como siempre estas celoso piensas lo peor.- dijo en verdad molesto.

-Tú te estas comportando muy raro conmigo Misaki. Tienes una actitud extremadamente sospechosa.-

-¡Deja de molestar! Estoy tratando de preparar la comida.- partía con más furia los vegetales. Coloco en el fuego una olla llena de agua para hacer una sopa.

-Pues deja de comportarte como un niño.-

-¡Yo no soy un niño!- gritó molesto.

-¡Dejen de pelear!- dijo una pequeña voz. Los dos voltearon a ver y provenía de Kokoro. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas cristalinas que resbalaban por sus rosadas mejillas. –No me gusta oírlos discutir.-

-No estábamos discutiendo mi amor… solo hablábamos.- dijo Usagi cargándola en brazos para calmarla un poco.

-No es cierto, estaban gritando. Me asustan los gritos.- dijo aun en llanto.

-Mi bebe, perdóname.- dijo Misaki acercándose a ella y besando su frente. –Yo era el que estaba gritando. En serio, perdóname por haberte asustado.- Kokoro abrazo a sus dos papás y les dio un respectivo beso.

-Lo amo mucho y no me gusta verlos pelear. Me lastima.- dijo la pequeña limpiándose las lágrimas mientras Usagi la colocaba en el suelo.

-Nosotros también te amamos.- dijo Usagi. –Vuelve a tu habitación y nosotros te avisamos cuando bajes a cenar.- Kokoro solo asintió.

-Misaki… en verdad lo siento por ser tan fastidioso. Es solo que no me gustaría perderte. Sé que soy muy posesivo pero se me ponen los pelos de punta cada vez que escucho el nombre de ese Mangaka.- dijo Usagi mientras abrazaba a Misaki.

-La verdad es que la visita de Ijuuin me desconcertó por completo. Pero esa no es la razón por la que estaba triste.- dijo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto verdaderamente confundido.

-Pues… es que… pensé en la nota… pienso que me engañaste.-

Usagi dio un gran suspiro y acaricio el cabello de Misaki despeinándolo por completo. -¿Sigues con esa tontería de la nota? Yo nunca te engañe ni te podría engañar. Ya te dije que eres mío y que yo soy tuyo. Te amo tanto que me es imposible visualizarme en una vida lejos de ti.- Usagi tomo el rostro de Misaki y lo acerco hacia él. Sus labios rozaron por algunos segundos pero finalmente se fundieron en un fogoso beso.

-Te… te quiero Usagi.- dijo Misaki con dificultad. Aunque ya llevaban mucho tiempo siendo pareja no se acostumbraba al calor de su cuerpo. Cada vez que se unían sellando un pacto de amor se ruborizaba. Usagi comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa pero Misaki lo detuvo.

-Primero cenemos y luego lo hacemos.- dijo con la cara completamente roja. El escritor solo asintió.

Le gritaron a Kokoro para que bajara a cenar. Ella fue bajando cuidadosamente los escalones, procurando no caerse.

-¿Ya están felices?- preguntó su hija con una sonrisa.

-Si.- dijo Misaki. – _Usagi no me engaño. Confió totalmente en él. Y aunque lo haya hecho no lo dejaría. Él se ha vuelto esencial en mi vida._ \- pensaba.

-Qué bueno.- y comenzaron a comer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la cena habían mandado a su hija a dormir. Misaki estaba recogiendo la mesa cuando unas manos atraparon su cadera deslizando por ella.

-Dijiste que después de la cena.- dijo Usagi a su oído. Misaki estaba ruborizado. Entonces lo beso. Definitivamente esa noche harían el amor hasta el amanecer.

Nota de la Autora

Aquí les tengo el nuevo capítulo. Qué bueno que se reconciliaron. No me gusta verlos enojado. Pero ellos piensan que los problemas cesaron. No tiene idea de lo que se les aproxima. El clímax de la historia se está acercando. Recibirán una sorpresa en la puerta de su departamento como hace cinco años con Kokoro… lástima que esto va a ser muy desagradable. Los dejo con la duda. Nos vemos.

Agradecimientos

AkikawaMasamune: Si, por eso coloque esa escena. Porque se asimilaba cuando lloraba por lo de su hermano. Gracias por comentar y dejarme tu valiosos review.

Diva: Sigue comentando. Me gusta que me des ánimos. Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y que simpatice Kokoro.

Atte. Yvonne


	9. Sopresa en la puerta

Contenido

Contiene OoC.

La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Junjou Romantica.

Disclamier: Junjou Romantica ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Los pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.

Los flashbacks serán en cursiva y negrita: recuerden que en algunos capitulo habrán flashbacks sobre lo que paso durante los cinco años de vida de Kokoro.

Capítulo 9: Sorpresa en la puerta

 _ **Kokoro había cumplido tres años y ya daba señales de querer hablar. Usagi y Misaki habían hecho una apuesta sobre a quién mencionaría Kokoro en sus primeras palabras. Estaban realmente emocionados. Un ser ajeno a su ámbito social los llamaría por su nombre.**_

 _ **-Usagi tú vas a perder. Sabes bastante bien que Kokoro me prefiere mil veces a mí que a ti.- dijo riendo Misaki.**_

 _ **-Estas muy equivocado.- Usagi juntó sus manos y las posiciono justo debajo de su barbilla.**_

 _ **-¡Estás loco! Kokoro me ama mucho más.- gritó Misaki como si de una competencia se tratará.**_

 _ **-No me hagas reír Misaki. Perfectamente sabes que siempre tengo la razón.- Misaki volteó rápidamente su rostro hacia otro lado. Sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse.**_

 _ **-Usagi idiota.- dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza. Pero entonces Usagi sujetó su mentón y le dio un dulce beso en sus labios. Así estuvieron durante algunos segundos hasta que Misaki sintió que el oxígeno le faltaba.**_

 _ **-Te amo Misaki.- dijo Usagi una vez que se apartaron. El castaño tan solo lo observo y miró a través de sus ojos que tenía el alma más pura de todas. Es por eso que se había enamorado de él. Los celos que sentía cuando recordaba que Usagi pudo haberlo engañado se calmaron. Él era incapaz de eso. Lo amaba y lo sabía. Aunque encontrara a un chico más hermoso que Misaki siempre lo amaría porque el amor de tu vida solo aparece una vez y nunca vuelve a regresar. Depende de ti conservarlo o perderlo. Y Misaki, con las piernas temblorosas y el corazón agitado, se abalanzó contra Usagi y le dio un beso casto en los labios. Sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar. Jamás había hecho algo tan atrevido.**_

 _ **-Lo siento mucho Usagi.- dijo cuando vio el cuerpo de su novio tirado en la alfombra de la sala. Pero Usagi solo lo besó aún más. Entrelazó sus dedos con los del castaño. Hubieran seguido así a no ser porque escucharon una tenue vocecita que les hablaba. Los dos abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente. Voltearon y vieron a Kokoro pronunciando las palabras más deseadas de cualquier pareja. Tal vez no fueron las que ellos quisieron pero amaron el significado de estas: PAPÁS.**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Misaki estaba recostado en la cama verdaderamente exhausto. Sus caderas le dolían y sentía un agudo malestar cada vez que intentaba levantarse. De un momento a otro entró Usagi con una charola que llevaba; esta contenía el desayuno.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?- preguntó sorprendido Misaki.

-No… lo encargue a un restaurante.- su respuesta era franca y esto le incomodo un poco a Misaki.

-Oh. Yo pensé que lo habías hecho para mí.- dijo desganado Misaki.

-Si supiera cocinar no dudaría en hacértelo todos los días.- Misaki sonrió. –Y también no dudaría en hacerte de comer.- Pero de pronto se puso rojo como un jitomate ya que sabía que la primera frase llevaba doble sentido.

-¡Eres un pervertido!- gritó con toda sus fuerzas pero Usagi le hizo una seña de que se callara.

-Guarda silencio. Kokoro no se ha despertado aún.-

-Hablando de Kokoro…- se incorporó y continuó. –creo que deberíamos enviarla ya a la escuela. Tiene seis años y es una edad perfecta para que aprenda cosas nuevas. Además es justo y necesario que se desenvuelva con diferente tipo de personas.- Usagi guardó silencio. –Estuve investigando algunos preescolares. Hay unos verdaderamente buenos. Kokoro ya perdió dos años de estudio y creo que es necesario que se ponga al corriente con la escuela.-

-No creo que mi pequeña se sienta bien en un medio diferente.-

-¡Vamos Usagi! Sé que Kokoro va a saber aprovechar la escuela al máximo. Las inscripciones empiezan la próxima semana y entra al preescolar en un mes.-

-No Misaki. No me gusta para nada la idea. Hay muchos depredadores ahí afuera y van acechar a mi bebé.-

-¡No seas dramático! Es solo una niña inofensiva.- dijo Misaki mientras se levantaba de la cama a pesar de su dolor.

-¿Y qué se supone que va a decir cuando pregunten por su mamá? ¿Qué va a decir si le preguntan si sus padres son dos hombres? ¿Crees que se sentirá cómoda cuando le digan que somos homosexuales? A esta edad los niños pueden ser muy crueles y Kokoro no está listo para enfrentar los problemas. Más adelante comprenderá nuestra situación pero por el momento es mejor conseguir un maestro particular.- Usagi tenía razón. Una gran parte de la población aceptaba a la gente gay pero la otra parte los rechazaba porque no podían comprender que el amor es amor.

-Estuve pensando en eso. Por el bien de Kokoro solo la registraremos en la escuela con tu apellido. Tu solo serás el padre legalmente. También le diremos a nuestra hija que debe ocultar mi existencia por un tiempo.- unas finas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas rosadas. Para que Kokoro viviera en un ambiente feliz y sano tenía que ocultarle a la sociedad que tenía un segundo padre. Kokoro estaba registrada legalmente con los dos apellidos pero Usagi no hablaba en público sobre su relación con Misaki. Tan solo comentó que tuvo una hija y que su pareja había muerto. Prácticamente todos sabían que Usagi tenía una hija pero no sabían que tenía una pareja hombre. Eso no lo hizo por egoísmo sino porque Misaki así se lo pidió. Pocas personas sabían de la relación de Usagi y el castaño.

-¿Estás loco o qué? Kokoro nunca permitiría que tú dejaras de ser su padre.-

-No voy a dejar de su padre. Solo en la escuela no lo sabrán.-

-Mira, tengo una mejor solución. Hablamos con el director y le decimos que mantengan en secreto nuestra relación con los demás padres y maestros. Solo lo sabremos cuatro personas incluida Kokoro.- dijo Usagi mientras acariciaba el rostro de Misaki.

-Esa me parece una mejor opción.- con la manga de su pijama se limpió las lágrimas y abrazó a Usagi. Entonces escucharon ruidos en la sala y supieron que Kokoro ya estaba levantada.

-Voy a darle de desayunar.- dijo Misaki.

-No te preocupes, también compre desayuno para ella.- dijo mientras levantaba una pequeña bolsa de comida entre sus manos. Misaki solo atinó a sonreír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían arreglado el papeleo correspondiente con la directora del plantel educativo y se acordó que la identidad de Misaki se mantendría oculta. Con demasiada paciencia le explicaron a Kokoro que no podía hablar con sus compañeros de clases sobre que tenía dos papás. Ella no entendía que tenía de malo pero aún así obedeció a sus padres. Era el primer día de clases de la niña.

-Papá Misaki, tengo miedo.- dijo la pequeña mientras guardaba sus libretas en su diminuta mochila.

-Es normal ese sentimiento mi amor. Ya verás que cuando veas a tus nuevos amigos el miedo desaparecerá como por arte de magia.- a pesar de haberle dicho eso Kokoro seguía con su cara de preocupación. –Tan solo serán unas horas. Yo te iré a recoger más tarde.- Ella sintió un poco más de confianza y sonrió.

Usagi se acercó por detrás y la abrazó. Ella solo rio porque le provocaba cosquillas.

-Te portas bien mi pequeña.- dijo Usagi y besó su cabeza. La niña tenía sujetado su cabello con dos coletas adornadas con hermosos moños de colores.

Misaki tomó de la mano a Kokoro y salieron por la puerta. Usagi se sentó en sillón a leer el periódico cuando escuchó el timbre.

-¿Ahora que se le habrá olvidado a Misaki?- se preguntó. Abrió la puerta esperando a que fuera el castaño pero una sorpresa mayor se llevó al ver que había una mujer parada ahí; llevaba un vestido floreado y su cabellera rubia iba adornada por una diadema que dejaba unos cuantos mechones de pelo en su frente. Tenía los ojos verdes.

-Buenos días.- dijo Usagi educadamente. -¿Se le ofrecía algo?-

La mujer levantó la vista e hizo una mueca de desagrado. –Mi nombre es Beatrix y vine por lo que deje hace cinco años en su puerta.-

Usagi quedó impactado. ¡No podía referirse a Kokoro! ¿O sí?

Nota de la Autora

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Estuvo muy dramático. Hasta yo me quede con ganas de más. Así que la mala madre ya vino a reclamar a su hija. ¡Que descaro! No se pierdan el próximo capítulo para saber qué sucederá. Bueno, al menos ya sabemos que Usagi nunca engaño a Misaki sino él la hubiera reconocido desde que llegó. Y obviamente es la madre porque tiene un parecido gigantesco a la niña.

Agradecimientos

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo en escribir su comentario.


End file.
